Talk:(Guild) Band of Renowned Tacticians! (BORT!)/@comment-7482613-20150526152959/@comment-5358614-20150528172711
Well actually when I posted that the event wasnt yet over. I know this was the first event with guilds, but come on, you dont need 7 days to figure out how it works. perhaps if it was just one guy trying to figure it out on his own, but this is the wiki - the place where all the info is posted as soon as its released, sometimes even before. If anyone can figure stuff out and figure it out fast, its the people of the wiki, so I dont think that was the problem. And I'm not angry as much as I'm disappointed. There's like 40 people in the guild that have put in about as much effort as me (or other people in the waiting list), that are now 1600 gems/16 sweet commanders richer, all because they happen to live in a bit less unfortunate time zone. Seem a little unfair, but that's the way it is, you cant influence that. What you can influence though is how you deal with the situation, what do you do to make it better and more fair to everyone. You need to embrace it and adapt quickly. You cannot take 7 days to reach a decision, and to make matters worse, the decision you reach is the opposite of what was expected. So, I am in fact chill, but still disappointed. The point is not that if it sucks now, it can only get better - which is true - but it should have gotten better much sooner. There were ideas on how to make it happen, there were people and the means to do it, but there was no will, which is what I find disappointing. I'm trying not to think about it like this as I cant say that's what really happened, but you know how in RL, the rich have no will to make chages to help the poor because they themselves are already rich and have no need for such changes? That angers me. This.... is just disappointing. As for me leading anything.... it depends. If there's nobody else, I'm willing to do it. However I do not plan to put my life on hold for this, I already spend too much time playing the game as it is. But as I said, the 2nd guild in the shape as it was discussed (as a, probably temporary, solution where people gather and play and wait to get promoted) doesnt really need much in the form of leadership. However I am not willing to do it if the official point of view is as posted above - not really caring about what's going on or what happens to the 2nd guild. If I'm to consider leading the 2nd guild, it needs to be accepted as the official 2nd part of Bort, they both need to be seen as part of a bigger group, the people that do well in the 2nd guild must have priority for being accepted into Bort before outside people, and if anytime in the future the guild limit is raised, the guilds should merge into one (unless there's again too many people). If that's not the case, then I'm not interested (if I wanted to start my own guild separate from everything, I would have done that on day 1. But that would be pointless and silly, so I didnt.) Forgot to add, that I'm definitely not gonna sit around and miss out on another event. This decision making has taken way too long as it is. I need to know what's going to happen to us on the waiting list at least by the time the next event starts, and have therefore visited the Chat group, which I'm not a big fan of, but if it can help speed things along....